Mercy
by AWriter'sPassion1994
Summary: Mercy is all of things but one… weakness. Mercy is not weakness, she shows strength in forgiveness, it shows purity of one's soul to which a sin one can commit, mercy is a part of one's judgement. Although, it may appear offensive to ones act to show, it is unbearable the thoughts and horror one can know, but only hear a whisper of reminder as the wind blows…... Mercy can be a m


**Me** **rcy is all of things but one… weakness. Mercy is not weakness, she shows strength in forgiveness, it shows purity of one's soul to which a sin one can commit, mercy is a part of one's judgement.**

 **Although, it may appear offensive to ones act to show, it is unbearable the thoughts and horror one can know, but only hear a whisper of reminder as the wind blows….**

 **Mercy can be a message to one's true heart, but know mercy and mercy alone can tear a treaty apart.**

 **With beauty and elegance, she may rest, but be careful with her lessons as you put her to the test…**

 **This is a story of the one named mercy, one person you should know, for she is swifter and stealthy than the wind blows. Delicate as a flower, more precious than a rose. She has learned tragedy, hurt and triumph affect one's true heart. For now, I will tell you where art thou her story shall start. It is a time long before us. To know a part of her history is a must…Because in Mercy and Mercy alone, you must put your faith and trust. Not to just forgive, but to survive. Now from this moment on, Mercy once again comes alive. But before I begin to reveal her story, you shall know where she founded her name. It was an act of god when a cold winter came.**

 **Chapter One; Meeting Mercy**

 **It was the year 1940 during a cold winter night, the coldest winter New York has ever experienced. The darkness went through day and night it seemed as if the cold was devouring the sun light. Everything was frozen solid, from the trees to every building and corner on the streets. Snow blocking almost every entrance to homes, families trapped inside with no way out. And the wind blowing so strong it was howling and whistling making the freezing cold reach past one's clothes to the bone. On that cold winter night, a young couple by the names Mary and Maxwell Haringston were not at all protected from the weary weather, in fact, they were trapped in the freezing cold. Searching for shelter and fighting the strong winds, they came across a bar which lights were on and smoke exiting the chimney. Mr. Maxwell had rushed over and pounded on the door shouting for help. After knocking abruptly on the door for a minute that seemed like a lifetime, a man finally came and creaked open the door. Mr. Maxwell knelt on his knees asking this man to help him for his wife bares a child in her womb. The man seemed he had been intoxicated for some time from the stench of beer in his breath as he spoke, for he told Mr. Maxwell, "For you to come in, you must spare a dollar or a dime." And smirked a laugh. Mr. Maxwell told the man "For we haven't any money, please kind sir I beg of you for my wife bares a child in her womb, please kind sir just for one night until day comes then we shall leave I promise you." The man then replied "If you ask me, this a bar where lassies come to find a man not rest, why should I help you when you cannot spare a dollar or a dime to buy me a drink? This is a bar, not a hotel you seek. So go on and get somewhere else if you haven't any money, that's all I care about now go on with you and your wits." By this time, Mary had arrived by her husband's side weak and in need of rest, she struggled to stand and speak she weakly whispered; "Please be kind and help us out of this cold, please have some mercy, for we are broke and in baring of a child, I beg you help us to save our child." Suddenly after she spoke, she collapsed to the ground exhausted and weak. Maxwell cried out in agony and sorrow as he held her in his arms, he yelled out to the man "Help! Please help me save her, Please, she bares the child! Please do not be as cold as this weather, she may die and the child along with her! Please do not be selfish, have Mercy for our family!" The man in the door turned away with a look of sorrow in his eyes and opened the door with his head hanging low. He then walked away and moments later came back with a blanket and a little girl at his side. Maxwell was somewhat confused and speechless at the sight of the little girl behind this man. He picked up Mary and carried her inside and laid her on the floor near the fire on her side to rest. After the man softly laid her down, Maxwell rushed to her side, stroked her hair and took her hand and began to pray for his wife and child.**

 **After an hour went by and the mood simmered down, he got up and walked to the man sitting on the bar having a drink. He sat next to him and looked at the table and shakily said "Why is it that you were trying to turn us away when you have a child in here with you? Why?!" The man replied and said "Well, she aint no child of mine, I found her in the back with my barrels of brew with a blanket. When I found her, she was scared, bloody cold and frightened. I asked her where did she come from, and where is her family? She told me that her daddy been shot in the head and her mother kid napped almost a year ago from a gang her father gambled with. They chased her down, but she somehow managed to get away and found this place to hide. I didn't want no one to know I took in the child in if you were with the gang or not. I got paranoid someone would come and finish her off cause she was a witness of her family's death. And honestly I thought you was one of them at first." Maxwell took a moment to respond and said "Well, I honestly thought you were just cold hearted… But that's quite extraordinary what you've done for that child there, but why turn us away and be so cold when I told you she bares a child in her womb?" The man jabbered back and said "Well I didn't believe you until she came to the door. Anyone can say anything to make one believe them if they're desperate enough to get information or to get to someone. I'm sorry, but I was only being cautious for the lassie you have to understand that I am truly sorry." Maxwell replied, yes you are right to your precautions and thank you for saving my family as well I am very much grateful. And just so you do know, we aint related with no gang." After a moment of silence, the man finally said "Aye one thing we haven't done yet is have our manners… What's your name lad? The names Haggard." Maxwell replied "the names Maxwell and there is my wife Mary. "Nice to officially meet ya lad, make yourself at home and you don't have to worry about leaving tomorrow, you twos can stay as long as ya need to." Haggard insisted. "Thank you Haggard you are very kind for having mercy upon our souls, I am forever grateful." Maxwell said.**


End file.
